This invention concerns a corrugated cardboard display case which may be placed in an aisle of a department store, or the like, to hold packaged DVDs, CDs, vitamin supplements, packaged food items, consumer packaged goods, toys or the like, for prospective customers to simply lift the goods from the case to drop into their shopping basket. Such a point of purchase display case may be set on a multi-size pallet for easy placement in the store. The display case is like a large box, about four feet high, four feet wide and two feet thick, a size referred to as a “half cube”. This may also be used for quarter cube, ⅛ cube, full cube sizes. Half cube size is used solely for this description.
Such display cases are delivered to the store where they will be used as a box-like case with no protrusions. After unwrapping at the store, a display header is usually mounted across the back of the display case. This header may have advertising graphics and a place to insert pricing information or the like. In a prior display case, one or more holes are provided through the top of the case and a display header has poles or posts that are dropped through the holes to support the header. Such headers may be provided with the display case as separate pieces to be installed after delivery to the store, or they may be provided by the store itself. Either way, they are attached after the case is on the floor. This causes problems. Sales associates may sometimes forget to install the header or the separate pieces may become separated so that they are not properly mounted.
In accordance with this invention, a “pop-up” display header is built into the display case so that it cannot be separated from the case before it is installed in the store. All that is needed is for a person to pull the header up from within the case. There are stops to keep the header from being pulled up too far and to prevent its dropping back into the case.